gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Curse of Cerberus
Curse of Cerberus is a work-in-progress RPG game for the PC created by Kaleidoscope Studios (formally known as Cat Gal RPG Studios). The story focuses around a cursed princess named Sakura who is turned into a Harpy by a creature named Cerberus in order to be taught a lesson on selflessness. Characters (Warning: Minor spoilers follow) Sakura: The main character of the game. She is the princess of the Hana Kingdom whom everybody considers to be spoiled and selfish. Because of this, she is cursed by the three-headed she-wolf Cerberus to become a Harpy. She befriends sister fairies Plum and Berry in the Fairy Forest as well as many others in order to find a way to lift the curse. On multiple occasions, Cerberus warps her mind to make her believe that she has become human, but it is nothing but an illusion, if not a dream. Plum: A purple Black Mage fairy who resides in the Fairy Forest with her younger sister, Berry. She, like most fairies, is very playful but is the most serious of the two. She tries to teach Sakura to be less selfish but finds it difficult to do so. Plum is very loyal to the queen of the Fairy Forest, Queen Arro, and at one time served as a Royal Guard. Her speciality is elemental magic. Berry: A pink White Mage fairy who resides in the Fairy Forest with her older sister, Plum. She is the most joking and playful of the two. Unlike Plum, she tries to help Sakura relax more so she can focus on breaking the curse. A running gag in the game is that she makes fun of the fact that Sakura wears no shirt as a Harpy (though her hair covers her bust). Her speciality is healing magic. Troy: Troy is an ordinary gunner... who hunts Harpies for a living. He lives in Scabsville. Early in the game, he captures Sakura and plans to kill her for a large sum of gold, but a monster attacks his lair. With Sakura's help, he manages to fight it off, and the two become fast friends. After defeating his boss and getting enough gold for his sister's operation, he joins Sakura's party to assist them in finding Cerberus. His full name is Troy Taylor. Nusubito: At the beginning of the game, he was imprisoned under false accusations of theft. When Sakura, Plum, Berry, and Troy return to the Hana Kingdom and are captured, he escapes from prison and attacks them after learning that Sakura the Harpy is, indeed, Princess Sakura. Sakura apologizes for falsely imprisoning him and asks for his assistance in lifting the curse. In return, they help him escape from prison. Alf: An archer who was cursed by Cerberus to become an elf because of his greed. He attacks the very depths of Heaven itself in order to steal its greatest treasures while leading a troll army. However, he stopped by Sakura and her party. Sakura asks him to join in their quest to find Cerberus and remove her curse. It is later revealed that he was arranged to be married to Sakura, but the two were unable to meet before they were cursed. Cerberus: A three-headed she-wolf who has a liking of placing curses on people who need to be taught a lesson. She often speaks formally, even to her enemies, including greeting Sakura with "Good evening, Sakura." She considers herself the "secret queen of the world" and feels that she was born in order to create order among the chaos on the planet. Her three heads each have different personalities: *Light: The head on Cerberus' left. She is more kind and caring toward those who are placed under her curses, gently pushing them to become better people. *Dark: The head on Cerberus' right. Unlike Light, she is rougher with her "students" and believes that all humans are flawed and need to be placed under her curses. *Neutral: The head in the middle. She is usually content to just waiting to see how a person reacts to the curses. Cerberus rarely speaks with each head as an individual unless she is alone. However, Light and Dark sometimes fight in the middle of a conversation. It is implied throughout the game that Cerberus has a multiple personality struggle. Development Curse of Cerberus is currently being created in RPG Maker XP, thusly using pre-set graphics from the program. The battle system is a turned-based one often seen in many RPG-styled games, including the popular Final Fantasy series. Development Progress The game is currently being rewritten and redeveloped. The central plot remains the same, though the final chapters are being revised. It is unknown as to how many chapters the game will contain. (This article is incomplete. More will be written as the game is developed.) Category:Video games